Becoming Bella
by OperaGurl04
Summary: Bella is starting college at UW just months after the death of a loved one. She's still dealing with the loss & trying to live by her new philosophy of living life to the fullest. B/E, A/J, R/Em, Es/C, Sue/Ch


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. If I did, I would be too busy doing naughty things with Jasper, Emmett & Alice to write this story. The characters, scenes & general plot ideas that I did borrow from Stephenie Meyer & Summit Entertainment have been revamped to fit my story.**

_A/N: Alright, ladies & gents (possibly some gents… I don't really know.) Here it is! I am currently in the processing of reworking this story. I have a solid 12-chapter outline down so far and will start working on creating those chapters SOON. This is slowly becoming my baby – my lovechild, if you will. You have probably noticed already, but I have taken down the old chapters & will be replacing them with the new and improved chapters once they're ready for viewing. I will be taking this story to different lengths than I had originally planned and am so VERY excited to be doing so. I hope that you all like my new ideas. Please leave me some love after reading the prologue so I know what your thoughts are. If it seems a bit jumbled, it's supposed to be like that – let's just say that our girl Bella is a little stressed out right now! This is NOT the beginning of the story, but is instead a brief glimpse of some upcoming drama for our favorite duo!_

_**Don't forget to visit my Becoming Bella blog at **__**http:/ becomingbella . blogspot . com**_

_**You will find all pictures and information related to the story there. Be sure to check out my character banners, because my versions of Stephenie Meyer's characters are slightly deviated from hers & the movie's perception. Mine are more accurate to their real life characters with some twists & turns thrown in there as well.**_

**Becoming Bella**

**Prologue**

Charlie and Emmett are going to be so pissed. Well, Charlie might actually understand but Emmett… I don't even want to think about his reaction right now. I have much more important matters to deal with. I need to make sure that skank hasn't sunk her claws into my Edward yet. I have to let him know how I feel about him and how miserable I've been without him. I'm so stupid for ever giving him a reason to doubt that.

I can't stop my leg from bouncing up and down. I'm sure that I'm annoying the person sitting to the left of me, but I honestly couldn't care less right now. If only this thing could go faster. Yeah, I know – we're already flying at approximately 500 miles per hour, but still – I need to be there now. I need to see him. I hope that he's not as miserable as I am; I hope I didn't ruin any chance of him ever being a part of my life again.

I also hope that I don't get hypothermia before I arrive in London. It's freezing on this damn airplane, and I didn't have time to grab a coat before I left. I wonder if I can buy one at the airport when I land – or even just an ugly sweatshirt with a Union Jack on it. That would work, though I doubt there's any money left on my emergency credit card, though. This counts as an emergency, right? I mean, I can't just let the man that I love to continue thinking that he doesn't mean anything to me, that he's not as important to me as I am to him. It's just not right! And I especially have to make sure that he doesn't end up with that slore and ruin his future. Yeah, that's definitely an emergency. Charlie will totally understand.

Just to be safe, maybe I should call Sue first. She's on such a high about being a grandparent right now that I bet she could soften the blow for Charlie. I mean, at least I'm safe. It's not like I'm running from the law or anything. Oh wait, I kind of am – Charlie and Emmett, at least. Ugh! I need to clear my mind. I can't think about them right now – I can only think of Edward. My Edward.

I used to be able to call him mine – for a short while. This has to work; it just has to. Alice is convinced that it will all work out, and I know I should trust her judgment but I just need to see him. I miss his eyes – his gorgeous, emerald eyes – and his crazy-ass hair. Sex hair – that's what all the girls call it – what _**she**_ calls it. Slore. That's MY crazy-ass sex hair! She better not fucking touch it or I cannot be held responsible for my actions.

How much longer? I wish I could just get my thoughts clear – I need to make sure that I don't screw this up. I've messed up with Edward so much recently; I couldn't bear to ruin our – hopefully – reunion, too. It has to be perfect. I'm about to freak out here. God, I hope the flight attendant doesn't think that I'm hiding something deadly – I know that I'm sweaty and nervous like a total spaz. I need to calm down or I'll give myself a premature stroke. I know exactly what I need right now.

Ugh! Damn airplane seatbelt – get off me! I need to find them. Where the hell did my purse slide to? Dammit… Oh! There it is! Yes, sir, I know that I accidentally bumped your leg with my purse – deal with it. It wasn't exactly assault and battery – unlike the ungodly amount of cologne you are wearing in such a small space! Here they are… his music. His song for me. And now – my song for him. I hope he doesn't mind that I tarnished his immaculate sheet music with my sloppy hand-writing. I hope he likes it – maybe he'll think I'm trying to steal his song. He knows how much this song means to me – or at least I hope he knows. Well, if he doesn't then he will soon enough. If only this damn airplane would go faster!

How many hours is it supposed to take to get there again? I wonder if the internet on my phone will work up here. Searching, searching, searching… oh, fuck! That's a long-ass time. I'm definitely going to need to be knocked the fuck out for this. Thank God I stole some _Ambien_ from Jasper earlier this week. Where's the flight attendant with my water? Come on, come on, come on… thank you! How nice of you to take fifteen minutes to get me some fucking luke-warm water. I appreciate all your hard work, really.

Alright, how long do these pills normally take to do their jobs? I pray it's soon, like really soon. I think the guy in front of me is about to turn around and bitch-slap me if I kick his chair again. It's not my fault that these aisles are much to narrow for someone who's incredibly anxious and on the verge of a meltdown, dude. Talk to the ever-so-helpful flight attendant about that! Maybe she can put something in the suggestion box!

Okay, sweet pill – I would greatly appreciate it if you would start working now. Anytime now, anytime at all… Shit, that was quick.


End file.
